The present invention generally relates to closet hardware and more particularly relates to adjustable clothing rods.
A wide range of closet dimensions are found in today's apartments and houses. Due to this lack of standardization, clothing rods are ordinarily cut to custom length for each closet. This naturally raises the cost of construction. Moreover, if the home owner or tenant desires to use additional areas for clothing storage, or to use additional clothing rods in an existing closet, he is met with the expense of ordering a custom-cut rod or with the chore of having to cut an oversized standard length to size.
Extensible clothing rods have been developed to meet the demand for hardware of sufficient versatility to fit a wide variety of closet sizes. These extensible rods are typically telescoping and often have some means for fixing the degree of extension.
To make use of all available closet space, shelves are ordinarily positioned directly above closet clothing rods. Brackets secured to the closet walls typically hold shelving in place. This arrangement has generally been found to be adequate for permanent shelving installation. However, where installation is only temporary, these brackets may be objectionable. Conventional installation often requires as many as four to six brackets, with each bracket being secured by several screws or nails. This arrangement not only requires the provision of a great many parts, but also upon installation results in visible damage to the walls, which is of concern to one who intends to remove the shelving at a later date. This is of primary importance to the renter who is responsible for such damage to an apartment.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a combined clothing rod/shelf support unit which is simpler and has fewer parts than conventional designs. Another object is the provision of an extensible clothing rod/shelf support unit which is mountable with a minimal amount of damage to wall surfaces. Yet another object is the provision of a closet storage apparatus which is easily assembled and mounted by one with little carpentry skill.